Hiruma-senpai
by MelRu
Summary: Was, wenn Sena in Folge 119 Hiruma schlafend im Klassenzimmer gefunden hätte? (kein Slash)


Eyeshield 21 gehört natürlich nicht mir, ich borge mir nur einige der tollen Charaktere aus und gebe sie nach Beendigung der Story unversehrt wieder zurück!

Hier also ein kleiner Oneshot von mir, zu dem mir der Gedanke kam, als ich das Ende von Folge 119 des Animes gesehen habe. Was, wenn Sena Hiruma schlafend im Klassenzimmer gefunden hätte? (kein Slash)

* * *

**E**in ereignisreicher Tag neigte sich dem Ende. Sena Kobayakawa stand inmitten seiner feiernden Teamkameraden und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Die Deimon Devil Bats hatten wieder einmal das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Sie hatten heute Team Shinryuji Naga besiegt.

In seiner Magengegend breitete sich ein Gefühl aus, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Was auch immer es was, es trieb ihm Tränen in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Er war stolz, unheimlich stolz auf all seine Freunde, auf ihren Mut und ihre Willensstärke. Er bewunderte ihre Leistung. Sie alle waren heute ein Stück über sich hinausgewachsen und hatten es möglich gemacht, ihrem Traum einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Der junge Footballspieler verspürte auch eine tiefe Zufriedenheit darüber, dass es die Deimon Devil Bats gemeinsam geschafft hatten, Agon zu zeigen, dass Kuritos, Musashis und Hirumas Traum in Erfüllung gehen und man mit Mut, Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Zusammenhalt alles erreichen konnte.

Und für diese Gefühle war er dankbar. Von tiefstem Herzen dankbar dafür, dass er all dies mit ihnen erleben durfte. Ohne Hirumas Hinterhältigkeit und seiner Hartnäckigkeit wäre er jetzt nicht hier - mit all seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden und suchte den Clubraum nach einem blonden Teufel ab, der – seinen Erwartungen gerecht – irgendwo in einer Ecke versteckt, über seinen Laptop gebeugt, den nächsten Plan schmieden sollte. Doch schnell stellte Sena fest, dass ihr Captain nicht unter den Anwesenden war. Wo konnte er nur sein? Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, ohne ihn zu feiern. Immerhin war ihr Kontrollturm – Hiruma Youichi - mitunter ein entscheidender Grund dafür, dass sie heute überhaupt gesiegt hatten.

Unbemerkt von den anderen verließ Sena flink das Clubhaus – ein Fluchen unterdrückend, als ein erneuter Schmerz seine Beine durchzog. Draußen angekommen seufzte er leise. Er hoffte, dass er bald wieder in alter Form war, immerhin konnte er es sich nicht leisten sich lange zu schonen – sie mussten trainieren. Doch er schob den Gedanken resolut beiseite, sie hatten es verdient, einen Abend lang nicht an Training zu denken.

Sena stieß sich von der Türe ab und begann das Schulgelände abzusuchen, denn wenn er mit seiner Einschätzung richtig lag, trieb sich ihr Captain hier irgendwo herum. Seine Intuition führte ihn in das Klassenzimmer, dass für sie alle eine wichtige Bedeutung hatte. Es war das Zimmer, in welchem sich alle Mitglieder der Devil Bats auf dem Fernseher verewigt hatten. Leise schob er die Türe zum Klassenzimmer auf und unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Grinsen, als ein unverwechselbarer blonder Schopf in sein Sichtfeld kam. Da Hiruma mit den Rücken zur Türe saß, entschied Sena, sich bemerkbar zu machen um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken. Wer weiß, womöglich würde er ihn reflexartig erschießen. Sena lief bei dem Gedanken daran ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken.

„Hiruma-san?"

Langsam ging er auf den älteren Jungen zu. „Es haben sich alle im Clubhaus versammelt, um unseren heutigen Sieg zu feiern." Bevor Hiruma irgendetwas darüber sagen konnte, dass sie keinen Grund zum Feiern hatten, da die richtig schweren Herausforderungen erst vor ihnen lagen, fügte er hinzu: „Kurita würde sich besonders freuen, wenn du mit uns feiern würdest." Als weiterhin Schweigen auf Seiten des Dämons folgte, bemerkte Sena erst, dass absolute Stille im Klassenraum herrschte. Die Tippgeräusche, die Hiruma normalerweise verursachte, wenn er wie wild auf die Tastatur hämmerte, fehlten. Abgesehen von Hirumas gleichmäßigem Atem war es totenstill.

Leise überwand Sena die letzten Meter und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihr Captain schlief. In einer sehr unbequemen Position. Wie konnte man nur so schlafen? _Erschöpfung_ - schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Schuldig verzog er das Gesicht. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass dieses Spiel nicht nur an den Kräften und Nerven der Erstklässler und Footballneulinge gezehrt hatte. Aber Hirumas unerschütterliche Energie auf dem Schlachtfeld – pardon – Spielfeld ließ anderes vermuten.

Sena brachte es nicht über sich Hiruma aufzuwecken. Er streifte seine Jacke von seinen schmalen Schultern und warf sie dem anderen über. Er drehte sich um, um den Laptop zu schließen und verharrte. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Foto zu sehen, dass sie kurz nach der Bewältigung des Death March gemacht hatten. Sena lächelte. Er wusste, dass Hiruma alles für seine Teammitglieder tun würde. Er wollte für sie alle nur das Beste und war immer für sie da – auf seine Art und Weise. Am Anfang war ihm das noch nicht klar gewesen, aber je mehr Zeit er mit dem dämonischen Quarterback verbracht hatte, umso mehr war ihm bewusst geworden, was für ein toller Mensch Hiruma Youichi eigentlich war.

„Ich hoffe du passt weiterhin so gut auf uns auf, Hiruma-senpai", mit diesen Worten schloss er den Laptop und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das Klassenzimmer.

„Er ist wirklich ein guter Junge. Nicht wahr, Musashi?", flüsterte Kurita, welcher in einem dunklen Eck des Klassenraums stand. Musashi lächelte leicht und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Hiruma eigentlich bewusst war, was für ein tolles Team er hatte.


End file.
